


Roseus

by Kandy_Tor



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, Mild Gore, No Dialogue, Sad, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, Tubbo’s gone, Why Did I Write This?, but not really, help I’m sad and tired, i lost sleep for this, i think, just a little, no crabrave, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandy_Tor/pseuds/Kandy_Tor
Summary: Tubbo goes on a little adventure on his own and it goes very well. He even found it rather relaxing. However, on his way home, something goes wrong and Tubbo thinks of what it could’ve been as he takes his last breath.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Roseus

**Author's Note:**

> So this general idea came from something that happened to me in my Minecraft world, and my brain said “a n g s t”
> 
> Don’t know if I should note this, but this doesn’t reference any stream or video, it’s just my brain so enjoy.

The morning was bright and peaceful as Tubbo awoke. Today was the day he was meant to leave. Two days ago, Tubbo mentioned that he knew where a desert was and that there might be a village there. He was talking to Phil and Tommy about how they were running low on food. Their farms were dry, there were little to no animals around, and no fish in the water. The same as it always was. 

“I can go out and bring back what I find,” Tubbo had said. The other two offered to go with him, but Tubbo pointed out that they had a big project to build. The others went on listing people who could go with Tubbo only for him to point out that each person had something to do and couldn’t leave with him that long.

Techno; hunting and farming what he could for everyone. Wilbur had to travel and was gone for a month now. Dream; guarding the nether portal and was in charge of getting food to and from George, Bad and Sapnap who were in the nether. 

“You shouldn’t go alone because everyone is busy,” Phil said with concern. 

“It’s fine, I want to do this,” Tubbo had said. “I want to do something on my own.”

When talking with everyone else, they seemed to understand for the most part, still hesitant. The following night, Tubbo packed everything he’d need for the next few days. Now it was the day to leave and Tubbo had already said his goodbyes. He made his way in the general direction he remembered the desert in. 

He’d miss home. He’d miss the abundance of flowers and pale birch trees. He’d miss his small private home with the rickety wood fence around it and two chickens inside. Even though food was hard to come by, he was glad they lived there. The ravine they lived there for was cool and packed with a whole bunch of resources. It was nice. Peaceful. 

But now Tubbo had to go and find food for everybody elsewhere. He came across a large body of water and set down the small boat he had prepared. Settling in the boat, Tubbo had begun rowing, his map ready on his lap. Tubbo didn't know what to expect. He didn't know how long he’d be gone. He didn't know where he’d end up. He didn't know if he’d like being alone for more than a day. 

Rowing the boat was tiring and took up the whole day. He stopped here and there to rest and mark his place on a map. The sky had already become black and Tubbo was only now coming across land. As he got off of the boat, he noticed how many mobs there were around. He’d never seen so many husks before.

Too excited to find somewhere to settle for the night, Tubbo decided to risk it and run through the night. The sand of the desert felt coarse under his boots. While there were many mobs, they seemed to have some difficulty walking through the sand, slowing them down. Tubbo had a few close calls with some arrows, but he was perfectly fine. The shield was handy.

While he was running he noticed a warm light in the corner of his eye. There was a village. He immediately ran to it, the dessert fading into vibrant green plain lands. When he got to the village, he found a place to squat for his time there. 

When Tubbo woke up the next morning and decided to explore the village. When he did, he found that it was small, but beautiful. He looked around and took what he could get his hands on. Tubbo found many seeds, potatoes, wheat, he took a fair amount, but not so much either. Taking what he found, Tubbo retreated back to the small hut to store it. He spent the remainder of the day exploring the outskirts of the small village.

Tubbo was surprised to see so many animals here, he’s so used to seeing only one or two rabbits scampering around outside. The land was so green and bright. The clouds were milky and stirred nicely into the pale blue sky. There was no overwhelming scent of flowers or honey, just thin, fresh, crips air. The ground stretched wide, but you could still see bundles of large oak trees spotting the relatively flat land. It was new and nice. 

Tubbo loves home, he doesn’t mind the thick honey scent from the beehive outside of his house, or the busy land covered in hills, cliffs, and flowers. He likes the clear waters, but this new environment was nice and refreshing. He’d like to show everyone this place in the future. 

Tubbo decided to wonder farther from the village to find more animals that weren’t so close to anywhere or anyone. Finding a bunch of lone animals, Tubbo decided that he should collect as much meat as he could. Tubbo struggled collecting meat since it wasn’t something he was able to do often, but he soon got the hang of it. Animal after animal, Tubbo tried to not let the fact that he was tearing apart animals who were just alive get to him. The people back home meant more to him than these animals, so he gathered and gathered with his best friend and found family in mind. 

Tubbo saw that he was running out of places to put anymore meat, so he secured the large bag he had and wandered back to his hut. The sky slowly reddened, sun sinking low. It reminded Tubbo of all the work he’d just done, making him a bit sleepy, but he reveled in the warm orange glow the sun gave. The flat land made it so clear to see, there were no cliffs or hills in the way, it was just out on it’s own. 

When Tubbo arrived at the hut, he put some food to cook while he properly packed the meat. He’d have to head back soon to keep the meat fresh. He considered doing some mob hunting, but his sword was gone after all the animals. So instead he laid down heavily on his bed and passed out into a dreamless sleep. 

The next morning, Tubbo had kept his eyes closed against the light, his eyelids reminding him of the beautiful sunset he saw. He did get up, though, remembering that he did need more coal. He had spotted a small cave from when he was hunting animals, so that’s where he got ready to head. On the way to the cave, Tubbo spotted a lake. He walked over to it and sat down on the edge of it. The water was so blue, so very blue. It reminded Tubbo of Tommy. The blues weren’t similar, but the saturation and energy were. The blue of Tommy’s eyes were more light like the clear, empty waters back home, Tubbo rarely saw it since Tommy’s eye’s were usually scrunched up from his loud laughter. Tubbo really wanted to impress him. Tubbo stood up with a sigh and continued to the cave.

He shortly found the cave and quickly spotted some coal and iron. Tubbo grabbed the things he needed for mining, setting a bag and large cloth to the side. With his pickaxe ready, Tubbo began swinging. With every swing his pickaxe fell apart more and more and his pile of materials grew. The grime that came with mining was light since there wasn’t much here for Tubbo to collect. He kept his arms in the same swinging motion. Up,  _ slam.  _ Up,  _ slam.  _ Up,  _ slam.  _ He decided to stop after a while, his arms tired and his pile sufficient. So he tied the bag of coal and rolled his iron up in the cloth. Leaving the pickaxe behind, Tubbo returned to his hut. He put some more food to cook and iron to smelt with the new coal. He knew that it would take a while so he took a few things out to the lake to wash up. 

When got to the lake, he put his things aside and slowly dipped his toes in the water. Pushing past the cold, Tubbo adjusted to the water and cleaned up as best as he could. The icy water pricked at his numbing skin as he washed up. When he got out he dried himself off with the small cloth he brought and put on his clothes. The feeling of the fresh cotton shirt was comforting and helped thaw him from the cold lake. He laid down beside his discarded armor and looked up at the sky. It was that rich red color again. It’s not like Tubbo has never seen it before, but he’s never seen it in full. There was something in the way the warm reds and oranges matched the warm temperatures in the vibrant green grass. The red sky gave it more of an endless void feeling, the usual blue thinning into white as you look out. The red sky's gave the white cotton clouds a soft, matte pink color. 

The tranquility of it all, was nice, but made Tubbo miss home. At least he felt like it was too quiet compared to the absurd energy that he was so used to having every day. He thought about what he had and realized that he had a lot to take back, so Tubbo decided that he’d start heading back early the next morning. In the short time he spent there before heading back to his small hut, he watched a small calico cat mess with something he couldn’t see from the angle. When he got up to leave, he thought he’d go up to the kitten. His plan didn't work too well since the cat ran as soon as he took two steps towards it. 

When he got back to the village, he dumped his armor to the side and packed everything up so he could easily pick up and leave the next morning and leave. The packing part was something he struggled with. He had made an iron pickaxe and used all the coal that he had mined, making some space, but there were just so many potatoes and so much dead animal. Tubbo was able to rig up a belt that could carry some items while the bulk of the stuff could go on his back. As the sun fell out of the sky, Tubbo fell out of consciousness and into a comfortable sleep. 

When Tubbo was walking the next morning, he ran into an abandoned portal that was buried under the sand of the desert. He dug up some of the sand and rummaged through the chest which only had some gold. Tubbo took it gladly, even though there was tons of gold at home and in the ravine. Getting back on track, dragging a small boat, Tubbo finally came across the water he had marked on his map. He quickly dumped the boat into the water and sat down. He shoved the bag off of his back and set his shield down. Tubbo had noticed a bruise on his arm from having the shield on his arm a lot, and the bag full of food was heavy. 

After a second of relaxing, Tubbo began his long journey in the water. Once again, Tubbo was left with a peaceful silence, the only sound being the sound of the water splashing from his oars. Tubbo has to stop and read his map to keep track of where he’s going, during these times Tubbo really sees under the water's surface. The slight glow the eyes of the Drowned gives, the different colors of the schools of fish, the wave of seaweed tickling the water's surface. And the strange, but pleasant scent of the water with the slight breeze. 

As Tubbo continues, he comes across some ice, so he decides to stop and collect some for the meat. After he has his large chunk of ice wrapped and sitting next to the bag of meat, Tubbo gets back on track. 

As he rows along, the sky changes its color and the stars come out. Tubbo stops to look at his map, see that he still has some to go, but not too much. Pushing past his sleepiness, Tubbo pushes forward eager to get home. He’s practically rowing on autopilot, but it’s what’s getting him there. About two to three hours go by and finally Tubbo spots some land. 

Running the boat into the side of the shore, Tubbo turns his brain back on. The night is as strong as ever and dark. Very, very dark. The ghouls that come with the darkness are also stalking the land. Tubbo is so close to home to bother waiting. He doesn’t even know how long is left of the night, so he decides to do what he did back at the desert and run through all of the mobs. 

Tubbo isn’t too sure about where he is, not recognizing the land, but he knows what general direction to head so that’s where he goes. Tubbo was dodging and running past mobs surprisingly well considering the large bag on his back and heavy belt. Even though it leaves a bruise, Tubbo is glad to have a shield. It’s the only thing protecting him from arrows. As he goes further into the land, more and more zombies spot him, forming hordes. This really stresses Tubbo out, but he presses onward, ignoring the sounds of creeper hisses. As he continues, Tubbo spots something purple in the corner of his eye,  _ an enderman _ . Tubbo only had two ender pearls and really wanted more, so he took this rare chance to attack the enderman. 

He struck the enderman, getting it’s attention. With that, the fight started out fine, at least that’s what Tubbo thought. He didn’t notice just how many lashes the enderman had made. He was damaged badly, his chest plate was weakened and punctured, and there was blood coming from somewhere. Out of panic, Tubbo finishes off the enderman, his axe digging deep into the ground as the enderman disintegrates into ash. There it is, the pearl, but his axe is stuck in the ground and there many zombies heading his way. 

Tubbo abandons the axe, swiping the pearl and running away. As he’s running away, his stomach cramps and he’s now aware of the fact that he hasn’t eaten since he grabbed the ice. His legs feel like iron rods that won’t work with him, but he keeps going at the sight of the sky changing from pitch black to a dark blueish-purple. It hurt so much, but he had to keep going. 

…

And yet, his stomach continued to cramp over it’s emptiness. 

So

He took the risk of eating. He only had quick access to bread, so he shoved as much as he could into his mouth and ate desperately. It, of course, didn’t have immediate effect, but it would soon. As a zombie weakly hit him, Tubbo continued to run and run and run. Even though his running seemed to slow down from his pain, he kept going on the high of adrenaline. And that’s when he saw it, the hill in front of his house.

Relief washed over Tubbo as he made his way towards the base of the hill. He was grazed by an arrow, but it was too late to give up now. Not when his house was right there and the sky was lightening into purple. 

The hill was tall and steep, but Tubbo barreled on, his shoulders numb from the bag, his legs now just bags of water, and his hopes high. He made it to the top and saw beyond the cliff that was on the other side of the hill. His house. Just like he remembered. He began making his way to the path that was on the side of the cliff and led down to the bottom safely when an arrow hit him hard on his back.

He fell.

Tubbo saw the lake that was near the base of the cliff and leaned towards it. He was so close, it was right there.

He misses.

The fall was hard with a tumble. 

The bag on his back was torn off of his arms from the rolling. The arrow was snapped in half, but was ultimately pushed further into his back. The heavy belt crushed his hips and upper thigh painfully.

The rolling stopped and there was Tubbo, laying there, on his back, in pain. So much pain. 

_ God, the pain! _

His face was on fire from rocks embedded in his skin from the rolling and scraping. Tubbo tried to move, but that just awoke more pain. His hips were shot and his right leg felt slightly twisted in a strange way. He couldn’t breath too well either, his chest feeling wet and heavy, like he was drowning. 

Tubbo knew that if he could look behind him, he’d be able to see his house. His house with the tree and beehive, and shabby wood fence with two chickens inside it, and a warm yellow glow. 

Instead he had to lay there looking at the sky. The now blood red sky. The red sky he enjoyed and loved to look at. But now? Now, he looks at it’s red hue and can’t tell if it’s from blood in his eyes or not. Though from the sounds of burning mobs, he assumes that it is the morning sky. Once the sound of burning mobs dies down, Tubbo can now really hear his own rattling breath. He needed to cough, but there was no power left in him as he just laid there. 

Tubbo wanted to scream. To cry. To just get up and go home. God he just wanted to go home and be with everyone and show them what he brought back, to tell them of the flat land and animals, to live. To be with them. Why?

He was so close. Right there. The water was right there. His house was right there. What went wrong? Why couldn’t he make it? Why did it hurt so much? Why was he alone? So alone.

Maybe someone would find him. Someone like Tommy, or Phil. Maybe Wilbur. He’d take anyone. Maybe Sapnap, George, and Bad were back from the nether and they could find him. Anyone. Help. He needed help. Maybe someone would hear him if he was loud enough.

“H-he…lp”

Well there goes his one chance, wasted on a pitiful wheeze that no one heard. No one would even hear Tubbo’s choking after his attempt at speaking. The pain he felt soon stuffed his mind like cotton. It was all so fuzzy, yet sharp at the same time. It was like the only thing that was keeping him conscious were the shots of pain that were impaling his body.

And that’s when the world began to fade away. The beautiful red sky bleeding into black. 

This was it.

All he had left was the pain, his heavy chest, and the feeling of wet tears.

Tubbo didn’t want it to be over, but he was already gone. 

Taking his last breaths.

So close.

Tubbo almost made everyone proud. Almost. So close.

Tubbo’s rattling stopped.

He was gone. 

Dead on his doorstep.

_ That night was dark and disturbed with the grief from everyone. Tommy had found him soon after his last breath.  _

**_So close to saving him._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Well...that went from 0-100 real quick. I wish there was more my slinky brain could add to make this actually sad, but hey I wrote this much. I actually wrote this story in a notebook first and let me tell you the PAIN my hand was in was like Tubbo’s leg when he fell. Anywayz I hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
